


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: NCT OTP Prompts [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A Paragraph's worth of angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Jaehyun ships it, Johnjae are best bros, M/M, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Moon Taeil is Whipped, Moon Taeil-centric, NCT Night Night, Romantic Fluff, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Taeil is a little shit, Work In Progress, but he loves Johnny so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Taeil likes stealing Johnny's phone to change his phone wallpaper into something stupid.Taeil is doing another routine swipe of Johnny's phone, but doesn't have the heart to change it because this time because Johnny's phone wallpaper is a cute picture of the two of them.Or more specifically,a picture of them when they went on their first date.(Boy is Johnny in for a surprise when he checks his phone during NCT Night Night)
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: NCT OTP Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863940
Kudos: 15





	Untitled

**2:36 PM**

"Taeil-hyung!"

Taeil giggled to himself as he heard Johnny's yelling reverberate throughout the dorm.Donghyuck gave him a questioning look in response."Hyung,what did you do?"He asked,his face showing that he was obviously judging the oldest.

Taeil again just giggled mischievously to himself."Nothing.~"He replied,not even bothering to keep a straight face as Donghyuck look as unconvinced as ever.


End file.
